Rise of the Emperor
by DarthImperius
Summary: (The epilogue to "Shadows of the Sith" and a prologue to its sequel) The Galactic Republic is no more, and the Galactic Empire has risen to take its place, guided by the hand of the Emperor. And as the galaxy shifts, through the Force, unseen and unfelt ripples are sent, as a great shadow from the past begins to envelop the present, all eyes blind to this darkness.
1. I, Aftermath

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

 **"Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 ** _WARNING:_** _This will only have three chapters._

* * *

 _ **Part 1 - Aftermath**_

 **Sith Academy, Valley of the Dark Lords, Korriban**

"Interesting…"

Moments ago, the Dark Council had witness the Declaration of a New Order in the HoloNet, watching in curiosity as the young Chancellor turned the Galactic Republic into an Empire. It was common knowledge that Harrison Hord was a direct descendent of both Tulak Hord and Darth Revan, and the few that were aware of the Emperor's Sith name could not help but find it amusing that their Emperor's descendent had not just become the ruler of the Republic, but also had turned it into an Empire.

"What exactly is interesting, Marr?" questioned Darth Decimus.

"It seems that the Republic's Chancellor has done what we attempted so many times," replied the Sith Lord. "It is interesting that the Republic would fall to one of its own."

"I believe 'fall' is not the correct word to use here," stated Vowrawn. "I believe 'changed' is more appropriate."

"It doesn't matter if the Republic fell or changed," said Darth Aruk. "What matters here is what the Emperor's reaction will be."

There were murmurs of agreement amongst the Dark Councillors.

"We don't have to concern ourselves with that," declared Darth Tyranus.

"Explain Tyranus," demanded Marr.

"The Supreme Chancellor and I discussed this very event when we met, and he expressed his worry at the Empire's reaction," explained the former Banite Sith. "Afterwards I spoke with our Emperor, and he approved of Hord's plan."

"And why weren't we informed of it Tyranus?" demanded Zhorrid.

"I must have forgotten to mention it," he claimed. "In any case, if the Emperor saw it fit for you to known, then he would have told you himself."

Zhorrid glared at her fellow Dark Councillor, but remained silent on her seat.

"Let us not enter unnecessary confrontations," spoke Vowrawn. "I agree with Tyranus on this matter. Had the Emperor saw it fit for us to know, then he would have told us himself."

"Then things will continue as before," spoke Darth Nox. "I suggest however, that we keep an eye on the Galactic…Empire. We can't be too careful with them, especially after this sudden change."

"Agreed," said Marr. "I don't believe that the Galactic Emperor's intentions have been fully revealed to us."

"Quite so," agreed Mortis. "There is something…strange about Harrison Hord."

"Zhorrid, what the name of that resourceful agent on your sphere?" asked Rictus.

"Which one?"

"The one who killed that idiotic Jedi Master in Yavin 4," clarified the head of the Sphere of Mysteries.

"I believe that the Jedi you are referring to was Quinlan Vos." stated Tyranus, receiving a nod from Rictus.

"The agent you speak about is Lana Beniko, former advisor to Darth Arkous," revealed Zhorrid. "She is currently part of the investigation regarding that heretic cult of Darth Revan in Dromund Kaas."

"I suggest we send her to investigate Hord," said Rictus. "I do believe she has enough skills to keep an eye on the Republic's new Emperor."

"Your idea has merit…" said Zhorrid. "Very well, she will be reassigned."

"Do we have any other matters to discuss?" asked Marr.

None of the other Dark Councillors spoke.

"Then I declare this session over."

* * *

 **Hord Apartment, 500 Republica, Senate District, Coruscant**

"What…what just happened?"

Sirius Black's question was a thought shared by many inside the room.

What they had just witnessed was unthinkable to many of them, not just to Lily and James, but to those who were against the so called "light". Even Voldemort and the present Death Eaters were having a hard time grasping what they had seen.

"The birth of a new order in the galaxy," said a woman who had entered the room, accompanied by a teenage boy.

They turned around to face her, but the eyes of most fell on the boy next to her. There were features on his face that were unmistakable, and some were shared with the woman. And few wizards realized the implications.

"Who are you?" asked Daniel, eyeing the woman carefully.

"To the Sith, I am Bastila Shan, Darth Revan's wife," she revealed. "In here, I am Bastila Hord, aunt of Harrison Hord."

Many people gaped at her, both because she was Harry's wife, but also because she was, at least in appearance, older than him.

"Y-You're…you're Harry's w-wife?" stuttered James.

"Yes. That would make you my father-in-law," she replied casually, whilst observing the other wizards. "Do you understand why Revan wanted you to see this?"

"He…he said that he wanted us to see where we all failed," spoke Lily. "How our action led to what he became today."

One of Bastila's eyebrows was raised.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing."

The wizards looked at her in confusion.

"Isn't it?" asked Sirius.

"Had Revan not been part of the events of the galaxy, then the galaxy as we know it today would not exist," she said. "In our time, great threats to the galaxy were neutralized by my husband. The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, the Sith Empire under the first Sith Emperor, were the main ones, and he subjugated the two."

"But…someone else could have done what he did, right?" asked James.

Bastila simply shook her head.

"In his quests, Revan possessed a few advantages that were critical to his success," said Bastila "His strong connection to the Force was perhaps the greatest of all. During the Battle of Dromund Kaas, when he and….a friend fought against the first Sith Emperor, Revan fully opened himself to the Force, both to the dark side and to the light side. In order to defeat our opponent, he achieved Oneness, and only then he was able to slay the Sith Emperor."

"How is that even possible?" inquired Voldemort "How can one be light and dark simultaneously?"

"With the Force, nothing is impossible," said a voice, those inside the room looking for its source.

Out of nowhere, a ghostly figure of an old robed woman appeared, a hood covering her eyes. The wizards looked at the apparition, never having seen something like it. It was different from the usual ghosts they knew.

"You…"whispered Bastila, recognizing the woman "I thought you had become one with the Force."

"I denied the will of the Force," declared the Force Ghost. "Neither the netherworld nor Chaos have claimed me. And so, I shall remain."

"Excuse me, but…who are you?" asked Daniel.

The apparition turned towards the Sith apprentice.

"I am Kreia, once a Jedi Master and a Dark Lord of the Sith…and now neither," said the Force Ghost. "To your brother, I was his rescuer and first master in the ways of the Force."

The wizards who knew the story gaped at the woman.

"You were the one that took Harry from my sister's home," realized Lily.

The former Lord of Betrayal nodded.

"The events of that night were of great importance to me," she declared. "I entered your home to seek the strong presence in the Force which I felt, but then you were attacked."

"But…we were protected by the Fidelius Charm," said James "How could have you-"

"As I said, nothing is impossible with the Force," spoke Kreia. "When that curse was directed at him, only to be reflected at its caster with a powerful blast of Force energy, I knew there that he was the one who I had been searching for."

Kreia's words soon registered in the minds of the wizards, realizing what she had said.

"W-What?" said Daniel. "You're saying that the Killing Curse was directed at…Revan?"

"The scar on his original body's forehead is a mark of said curse, and on it was a malevolent presence which I removed," she declared.

"But that means that Daniel is not…is not the Boy-Who-Lived…" said Dumbledore, who, alongside the wizards, was in shock with the revelation.

Voldemort was the one who was most surprised. He had been after the wrong twin for more than a decade? Because of that old man's mistake? All that time wasted trying to kill the wrong Potter…and now the true Boy-Who-Lived was out of his reach, and not just in distance.

"The events of today, as you certainly realize, are the testament of Revan's work, which was made possible not just by me, but you all as well," she stated. "But do not take Revan's words as mere mockery of you. Consider it as his way of expressing his 'gratitude' towards you, not mattering if you deserve it or not."

Kreia's apparition disappeared, leaving a room filled with stunned wizards and a few confused Sith.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant**

The Jedi Council was concerned.

They had been informed that the Supreme Chancellor had convoked an Extraordinary Session of the Senate, but they could feel a growing disturbance in the Force, almost as if it was…excited? No…it simply couldn't be that.

Their meeting had ended a few minutes ago, and while the other masters had gone to other parts of the Temple, Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan were walking near to the entrance, having a conversation not just about the Supreme Chancellor and his intentions, but also about the efforts of the Order to transport its members and high priority objects to the Hidden Temples. They had originally attempted to use Tython, but the planet was not exactly pleased with the sole presence of the Light Side of the Force, leading to their evacuation of the planet before a Force Storm began to develop.

"And the younglings?" asked Obi-Wan.

"We have managed to secretly transport a few of them to the enclaves, but progress continues to be slow," said Windu.

"Perhaps we should try to transport one at a time alongside a Knight or Master, pretending its some sort of mission," suggested Obi-Wan.

"Dangerous, it is," affirmed Yoda. "Suspect, the Chancellor would."

"Regardless, we have already begun to construct new temples," said Windu. "Scout teams have already been sent to the Unknown Regions and the Rishi Maze, although our best choice for a safe haven would be the Rishi Maze, since it is outside the influence of both the Republic and the Sith Empire."

"For now," said Obi-Wan "We don't know if either the Chancellor or the Sith will turn their attentions to the Maze."

"The Chancellor wouldn't," said Windu. "He is far more concerned with keeping us and the Republic in line."

However, at that moment, a new voice joined the conversation.

"There is no more Republic for Harrison Hord to be concerned with."

The three Jedi turned towards the newcomer, and noticed that it was both Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala. The three Jedi Masters also noticed that the two senators looked especially sombre.

"Senator Organa. Senator Amidala," greeted Obi-Wan. "What do you mean with 'there is no more Republic'?"

It was Padmé who spoke. "Minutes ago, Chancellor Hord convoked an extraordinary session of the Senate. He spoke of the war against the Separatists and the Sith, and after that he declared himself as the Galactic Emperor."

"There is no longer a Republic," stated Organa. "As of today, Coruscant has become the capital of the new Galactic Empire, with Harrison Hord as its emperor."

The three Jedi were speechless. Such a thing was inconceivable. For the Republic which had lasted for more than twenty thousand years, to be transformed into something else…it was surreal. The fact that a former Jedi was behind said transformation contributed to that very sensation.

"H-How?" asked Obi-Wan. "How did he do that? How did the Senate allow that?"

"The entire Senate approved of his plans," explained Bail. "Even we were indirectly forced to vote for the Empire. We knew it would be suicide if we voted against it."

"The Senate will continue to exist, but the Emperor will continue to have the same powers he held during his time as Chancellor," said Padmé. "Perhaps even more. We don't know how many things Hord will change."

"Troubling, this is," commented Yoda.

"Indeed," said Windu. "We thank you for coming here to tell us about this development. However, were the Jedi mentioned by the…Emperor?"

Bail shook his head. "No, and there has been no indication that he wants to act against you. But knowing the dislike that he has towards your order, I would prepare for the worst."

The Jedi were certainly preparing for the worst, and doing so as fast as they could. But right now, the galaxy was in its most critical moment, compared only to both the Great Hyperspace War and the Russan Reformation. But while the Jedi Order was preparing for their possible escape, the newly born Galactic Empire was quickly being reformed into its Emperor's vision. However, no matter how quick it would be, there was no way that such a change and evolution would take place in just a few weeks.

* * *

 _ **The Codex:**_

 **Sith Empire** – Created from the union of the pre-Republic Sith Empire and the exiled Dark Jedi from the Hundred Year Darkness, the ancient Sith Empire now stands at its peak. After several conflicts which have shaped the True Sith into what they are today, the Sith, alongside the rest of the civilized galaxy, have entered a new era. With the dawn of what its inhabitants are calling the Third Golden Age of the Sith, the Sith Empire now co-exists with the recently formed Galactic Empire, both secretly ruled by the same entity, yet by two distinct individuals.

 **Galactic Empire** – Formed from a stable and somewhat powerful Galactic Republic, the Galactic Empire, known also as the New Order, is the culmination of thousands of years of progress and change that have occurred in the heart of the Republic, and by consequence, the galaxy. Ruled by the powerful Galactic Emperor, the dawn of a New Order also saw the birth of a new era, known as the Imperial Era by the inhabitants of the Galactic Empire. Together with the Sith Empire, it is ruled by the same entity, yet by two distinct individuals.

 **The Emperor** – Immortal, powerful and enigmatic, this Force entity was originally born as Harry Potter, a Tellurian Sith on the planet known as Earth (now Tellus). Since, then, he has taken many identities, amongst them Harrison Thul, the Revanchist, Darth Revan, the Sith Emperor, Tenraul Hord, Cortous VI Hord, and finally, his most recent one, Harrison Hord. An unrivalled master in the ways of the Force and in galactic scale manipulation, nothing will stop this ancient being from fulfilling his goals, not even death. After all, how can death claim the one which has conquered it?


	2. II, Empire

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

 **"Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Part 2 - Empire**_

 **Imperial Surgical Reconstruction Centre, Imperial City, Imperial Centre**

The current Galactic year was 1 ATC, and the transition from the Republic to the Galactic Empire occurring smoothly, but not instantly. Harrison was required to set up a system that would function perfectly. He knew from experience that he alone could not rule over a galactic-scale empire. While the Senate had its use, the Emperor required something more…solid. And so, from the idea of the original Sith Council from the old Empire was born the Imperial Ruling Council, composed of those which were originally part of his Loyalist Committee.

While Mas Amedda had been appointed as the first and new Grand Vizier of the Galactic Empire and was in charge of overseeing the Senate, the senators which had once been part of the Loyalist Committee. Amongst them Orn Free Taa, Lux Bonteri, Duula, Zelka, Adriav and Deechi. Bastila was also part of the Ruling Council, although under the identity of Bastila Hord. They had been the ones who had allowed him to successful stabilize both the Republic and the young Galactic Empire, and in the months that followed the Declaration of a New Order, they, alongside Harrison himself, had made sure that the Senate would not be attempting anything stupid soon enough.

Oddly enough, the Senate instead had been doing everything they could to please the new Galactic Emperor, something which had been noticed by a few people which were somewhat wary of Hord. One of the many changes that had occurred was the alteration of Coruscant's name. While the planet continued to have Coruscant as its secondary designation, its primary designation was now "Imperial Centre", and Galactic City had been renamed as "Imperial City".

But while the Empire had been in a state of solidification and change, Emperor Hord still needed to meet with the most famous and influent members of the senate. He knew that while the Rim and Core factions were for all intents and purposes under his control, he still needed to keep certain Senators in line. And so he had summoned a carefully selected group of Senators with whom he would discuss the changes that would occur in the governance of the Empire.

And so, inside a temporary throne room in one of the tallest buildings in that region of Coruscant, was the Emperor, and the group of senators he had summoned. The young monarch was dressed in a rather simple, but clearly regal clothes which had clear Tarisian origins. Over the last months, Harrison had changed a bit, something that many people noticed. Other than the obvious growth, which many assumed to be natural for his age, there were other changes in his behaviour.

"I am sure that some of your fears may have their origin in the current situation of the Senate, but be assured that I have no intention of disbanding the Senate," said Hord to the small audience. "Not only it would be a foolish idea, but it would also cripple the system which I have spent these last months attempting to implement."

The Senators looked at him with curiosity and anticipation.

"Until now, you have done your work as senators much like you did during the old Republic, and that will remain mostly intact," he stated. "When needed, I will also seek your counsel, words beyond those of my Ruling Council."

To the senators, everything was rather normal and well, until Hord's subsequent revelation.

"However, unlike before, my judgement on all matters will be final. There will be no debates, no power of veto…nothing of the sort. What I decree, shall be issued at the same time to all the worlds within out jurisdiction, and will take immediate effect," he declared. "Understand that the faults of the Republic can no longer take hold in the Galactic Empire, and what affects one single world, will affect the Empire as a whole. I have no desire to be a cruel and tyrannical despot, but threats to our stability and union will not be tolerated. It is a fact that I brought the Republic from its knees, and I will not allow any sort of attempt at returning us to the decadence of our past."

All words which he said were absolute truth. He had no desire to be a tyrant towards the Galactic Empire. In fact, he wanted to be seen more as a…enlightened despot.

"Make no mistake senators. The age of the Republic is gone…extinct…and as long as I live, it will never return."

While all those present had been aware of that, some could not help but squirm a bit in their minds, amongst them Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala and Mon Mothma.

"On another matter, I am sure that you are aware that next month the Empire will celebrate its first anniversary," he said, receiving nods from the audience. "I have decided that Empire Day's main event shall be a parade in the Avenue of the Core Founders, followed by other minor celebrations here, in the Imperial Centre. Other worlds part of the Empire shall also celebrate the date, but their organizations shall be left to the local authorities."

The Emperor observed the reactions of those in front of him, and despite knowing that Mon Mothma and her close allies were not exactly the most loyal of people towards him, he could only feel irritation towards their attitude. He had brought the Republic from its knees and gave it a change at survival, and they still could not simply trust him?

Yes, behind all those faces and personalities, he was the Dark Lord of the Sith who had basically manipulated many major galactic events from the Dark Wars that followed the Jedi Civil War, to the New Sith Wars and the subsequent rise of the Banite Sith, but that was no reason for them to think he was untrustworthy. By no means, he was certainly not a good person…erm…being, but all those things had been necessary. The Force itself had shown him the timeline, and he had merely made sure that the events played out to his advantage. All had been done with a single purpose…one goal…something beyond galactic domination, yet these people were unable and would continue be unable to understand his reasons.

Perhaps, that would be for the best.

* * *

One the meeting was over, the senators which had been once part of the never presented Delegation of 2000 made sure to leave the Surgical Reconstruction Centre as fast as they could, not exactly wanting to spend more time than that which was necessary near the Emperor.

"It's hard to believe it has been nearly a year," said Organa, looking at the distant shape of the Senate Rotunda.

"It feels as if more than a year has passed," commented Mon Mothma, her eyes focusing on the former Presidential Palace, currently being rebuilt to serve as the Galactic Emperor's residence. "I find it harder to believe that the Republic is gone."

"Not yet," declared Amidala. "Until the Senate remains in existence, alongside the Jedi Order which protected the Republic, we still have a chance of restoring the Galactic Republic."

"You realize that what you said can be considered treason?" asked Bail, a bit alarmed. "Besides, the Senate is a lost cause, since the majority of the Senators support Hord."

"Supporting Hord or not, that is not our major concern," spoke Mothma. "The Senate holds virtually no power right now, and the Jedi are too busy attempting to survive this…purge of theirs. There is no doubt that the Sith Order is behind this, but confrontations against the Sith and their Infinite Fleet are something we have to avoid at all costs."

A while after the coronation of Harrison Hord as Galactic Emperor in the then Presidential Palace, various members of the Jedi Order began to disappear, only for their bodies to be found weeks later in random planets across the galaxy. Some had been clearly killed by lightsabers, vibroblades, blasters and other weapons, yet the vast majority were found without any clear wound, but investigations by the Jedi Order allowed them to discovere that the bodies were fully empty of any Force energy.

To the Jedi, this whole event was a near repetition of the First Jedi Purge, and soon enough they began to be confined to their temples and academies, fearing for their lives and that of the Order itself. Meanwhile, the Sith Empire continued to prosper, and the Sith Order was stronger than ever, and there were even rumours that the Emperor was discussing with the Sith the possibility of allowing the construction of a Sith Temple in Coruscant.

Nevertheless, the problems to the Jedi Order were merely starting. And they would not be the only ones affected.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Short, I know. But it's supposed to be that way. Next, comes the last "chapter/part" of this Epilogue/Prologue.

And as a response to **William the Werewolf** \- yes, I am _planning_ for the Dread Masters to make an appearance, but they will not be the main threat/enemy in the final episode. That role is reserved for...something else.


	3. III, Emperor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

 **"Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Part 3 – Emperor**_

* * *

 _The conflicts of the petty…the struggle of the weak…all are meaningless to me…_

 _Only the future is worthy of my concern…_

* * *

 **Imperial Citadel, Egypt, Earth**

The year was 3 ATC, and the Earth, officially known as Tellus, was fully integrated into the Sith Empire. The Imperial Citadel and the city around it served as the planetary capital, and as such, it was the heart of Sith dominion over the inhabitants of Tellus. Darth Lachris still served as the planetary governor, and the planet continued to operate as it had before its capture by the Sith. A quite large amount of people had seen the opportunity of profit, and many people either began to join the Sith military, while others began to learn how the galactic trading system functioned. Eventually, the usage of Personal Universal Translators became widespread on Earth. At least to those who could afford them.

Despite attempts by wizards attempts to prevent it, the Wizarding World had been made public due to the actions of the Sith government. And while the reactions from the general population were mixed, the Sith prohibited any action against them, and placed the wizards under high surveillance. As a secluded community of Force-users, the wizards were directly under the jurisdiction of the Sith Order, and as such, were of moderate interest to the Sith. But the citadel also served as the residence of not just Darth Lachris, but as also as the base for the Emperor's apprentice and the three Sith which directly served him.

Lord Theodore Nott, a Sith alchemist who had decided to use specimens from Earth in his experiments with the dark side of the Force, achieving both successful and failed attempts in creating Sithspawn, made use of the lower levels of the Citadel.

Daphne Greengrass, a Sith sorceress who created the Force-channeler gauntlets, divided her time between the Sith Temple in the city and her quarters inside the Imperial Citadel, studying the secrets of the Force and the dark side. Whilst her connection to the Force had been fully repaired due to the usage of the gauntlets, something which had happened with her fellow Sith as well, Greengrass continued to use them, augmenting her own abilities with the power stored within the Sith artefact she had created.

And Hermione Granger, who had become far more secluded than both Nott and Greengrass. No one knew exactly what she did, but her quarters inside the Citadel were empty, the Sith spending most of her time inside the Sith Temple, but still away from the eyes of its inhabitants.

Yet above the three was Darth Solutus, formerly known as Daniel Potter, apprentice to the Sith Emperor himself. Unlike the three Sith adepts, Solutus spent most of his time in Britain, where he oversaw the governance of its wizard community. His surprise was great when he learned that Cornelius Fudge's mind had been reprogrammed by the Emperor shortly after his arrival on Earth, and so that made his work easier. But there was also another issue, for his youngest brothers, Alexander and Ethan, had approached him a while after the creation of the Galactic Empire, asking him if he could teach them how to use the Force. The naivety of the two youths was exploited to unparalleled extents, and in doing so, Solutus instructed the twins in the dark side of the Force and the ways of the Sith, yet keeping their teachings in check. The two boys were unpredictable, and he wanted no close competition that could end badly to him. For now, teaching them the basics was enough. Perhaps later, when he was fully recognized as a Sith Lord by his master, he could take one of them as his apprentice.

But now, as he stood inside the Citadel, the firstborn of Lily and James Potter had no time for such thoughts, as his intercom signalled that he was being contacted by the Emperor himself.

* * *

 _Death is a mere inconvenience… Through the Force…my will is made reality…_

 _And to me…nothing remains…not life…not death…_

* * *

"What is thy bidding, my Lord Emperor?"

It had been Theodore who asked this question, upon the appearance of the Emperor's holographic image. He was fully covered in a cloak, his face hidden from them in the darkness of its hood.

*There have been…tremors in the Force,* said the Sith Master to the four assembled. *Have you felt them?*

Daphne nodded. "Yes, my Lord. They are faint…as if mere whispers. But there are moments when they threaten to become far more severe."

The Emperor remained silent for a few moments, his unseen eyes observing the four Sith.

*The balance of the Force lies in a critical state,* declared the Emperor. *With the proper catalyst, the balance can be broken…and the consequences can be disastrous.*

The four couldn't understand why exactly the Emperor was saying that, but they would not risk to invoke his displeasure. Distance meant nothing to the supreme master of the Sith.

*But there is a disturbance growing in a world within the Esstran sector, one unconnected with these tremors…*

"My Lord?" spoke Solutus.

The Dark Lord of the Sith turned towards Daphne.

*In the world of Odacer-Faustin, lies a Sith Academy, built millennia ago by a Sith Lord known as Darth Drear, far more ancient than myself,* said the Emperor. *He perished due to his experiments, but the academy was reclaimed, and today is under the jurisdiction of its new headmaster, Darth Scabrous. The Eye has informed me that Scabrous has recently come across the writings of Darth Drear, and may be attempting to replicate Drear's failed attempts.*

Daphne could clearly suspect what the Emperor wanted with her.

*You, Daphne Greengrass, you travel to Odacer-Faustin, and as my emissary you will make sure that nothing created by Scabrous leaves the academy, understood?*

"Yes, my Lord."

*Your voyage can only have two outcomes. Either you leave Odacer alive, or it shall be your tomb.*

Those words resonated within Daphne's mind, even as the Emperor's transmission was terminated. The four remained in silence for a few moments, and it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"He was different."

"I felt it too," said Theodore. "He is more of a…void…I could see his presence there, but…it lacked something…"

Daniel remained silent, but he had felt it as well. There was no mistake, something had changed…or was changing, within the Emperor.

But what?

* * *

 _Mine is the darkness…and the light. Mine is the power which runs through your veins…_

 _And your past, your present, and your future…they are mine as well._

* * *

 **Thought Bomb Chamber, Valley of the Souls, Russan**

The Force flooded the chamber, an ocean in a storm. And in the middle of said storm, was the Emperor.

Atop the small dome-like mound, the centre of the most powerful Force nexus in all of the galaxy, was the Emperor of not just the Sith Empire, but of the Galactic Empire as well. He sat there, meditating on recent events, and on the future as well. With the purge caused by the many assassins of the Sith Empire, the Jedi Order was being slowly purged, transferring the rule of the light side to the Emperor in Coruscant. The balance of the dark side, however, remained on the hands of the Emperor in Ziost.

But these tremors were worrying, and he knew that they threatened his position as the holder of the Throne of Balance. It was something that the Emperor could not allow. The galaxy could not fall into anarchy, and without a strong ruler, the two factions under his control would collapse under the control of unruly warlords.

In times such as these, his own ally was the Force, and the power that it gave him. He would soon discover the origin of these tremors, and end the threat before it truly rose. It was simply something that he had to do, not just for his sake, but for the galaxy as well.

And as he sat there, basking in the Force energy that emanated from the nexus, the Emperor opened his eyes, revealing two red irises.

* * *

 _The deaths you caused… The war you fuelled… It's all mine._

 _This galaxy is mine! And it's time I claim it!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

And so, here is the final part of Rise of the Emperor. I hope you have enjoyed it.

The sequel shall be called " **Episode III: Shards of the Force"** , and when I post it, I will release a warning note both here and in Shadows of the Sith.


	4. SEQUEL NOTE

Hello there.

I'm simply here to inform you that the first chapter of **Episode III - Shards of the Force** has been posted.


End file.
